Porte numéro quatre
by Pouki26
Summary: Que se serait-il passé si Bonten avait finalement échangé sa place avec Yuya avant de passer les 4 routes qui mènent au palais du Yin et du Yang ? Kyo et Yuya seuls empruntant la porte 4, qu'est ce que ça peut bien donner ?
1. Chapter 1

Je me suis aperçue que j'avais cette ancienne fic dans mon répertoire. Je ne sais pas si je l'avais déjà posté ici mais elle ne figure pas dans ma liste d'histoire. Donc il est temps que je la poste.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>-On y va, alors à tout à l'heure.<p>

Sur ces mots, nos héros franchirent les quatre portes, dont une seule mènerait à l'intérieur du palais du Yin et du Yang, tous conscients du danger qui les guettaient.

Kyo, finalement accompagné de Yuya, passa la quatrième porte sans attendre, et marcha droit devant lui, le visage fermé, tous les sens en alertes.

- Eh Kyo, attends-moi !

- Planche à pain, dépêche-toi ou je te laisse là.

- Quoi ? Tu m'abandonnerais ici ?

- Sans la moindre hésitation.

- Grr, démon.

-T'es pas contente ? Tu veux que je te viole ?

-Hein ! Ca ne va pas ? Espèce de pervers. Pourquoi je me retrouve seule avec toi ?

- Pff tais-toi et avance !

-Je n'aurais jamais du accepter d'échanger ma place avec Bontenmaru, mais il a tellement insisté. D'ailleurs je me demande bien pourquoi, il ne m'a pas vraiment donné de raison. Il m'a juste dit que c'était trop dangereux pour moi de rester avec Akari. Mais pourquoi a-t-il dit ça ? Akari à l'air d'être une personne gentille, quoique un peu bizarre. C'est vrai, c'est un homme qui se prend pour une fille. En tout cas, elle avait l'air très fâchée. Elle voulait vraiment être avec toi Kyo.

- ….

-Kyo ! Tu m'écoutes ?

Kyo marchait devant, écoutant à peine la chasseuse de prime pérorer, qui lui cassait les oreilles. Il l'aurait volontiers bâillonné afin de profiter d'un peu de silence, mais en vérité, malgré qu'elle soit si bruyante, il était rassuré de l'avoir à ses côtés. Après avoir ressentit la peur et l'angoisse de perdre Yuya lors de son violent combat contre Shinrei, il se sentait apaisé qu'elle reste près de lui, là où ses yeux pouvaient la voir, se jurant de la protéger. Il avait besoin d'elle, même s'il ne voulait l'admettre et même quand Bontenmaru avait cédé sa place, son visage était resté impassible, ne laissant passer aucune once d'émotion, ni de soulagement.

Il avait eu pleinement conscience que si Yuya avait empruntée la porte avec Akari, il n'y aurait pas eue lieu de s'inquiéter mais voilà, il avait accepté l'échange de partenaires sans dire un mot, le cœur et l'esprit apaisés. Cependant, bien qu'il soit soulagé de pouvoir veiller sur elle en personne, il supportait un puissant mal de tête qui ne voulait pas le quitter depuis son dernier combat. Et la voix aigue de Yuya n'arrangeait en rien son problème. Il désirait une seule chose qu'elle se taise afin qu'il puisse se relaxer.

-Kyo ! Tu pourrais me répondre quand je te parle.

Yuya était arrivée à sa hauteur se penchant pour voir le visage de Kyo dont la tête était baissée, et remarqua qu'il serrait les dents, les yeux fermés, une veine au niveau de sa tempe battant fortement.

-Kyo ! Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as mal à la tête ?

-Oui, alors ferme-là ou je te tues!

-QUOI ? JE M'INQUIETE POUR TOI, ET TU ME DIS DE LA FERMER. KYO, JE VAIS….

Mais il releva soudainement la tête, cessant de marcher, et tourna son visage de démon vers la chasseuse de prime qui le regardait quelque peu inquiète et intriguée. Il la fixa quelques instants, le rouge de ses yeux s'intensifiant à chaque seconde, un sourire sauvage se dessinant sur ses lèvres, et fit un pas vers elle.

-Hein ! Kyo ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'es bizarre tout à coup.

Il fit un autre pas, puis un deuxième, la forçant à reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte un obstacle. Alors Kyo plaqua ses deux mains sur le mur encadrant le visage d'une Yuya en décomposition qui déglutit péniblement, son corps tremblant soudain de peur.

-Que t'arrive t-il planche à pain ? Pourquoi tu trembles ? Est-ce que tu aurais peur ?

Il la regardait avec un sourire démoniaque, et des petits yeux qui se voulaient méchant, satisfait de l'effet qu'il produisait sur la jolie blonde. Yuya semblait paralysée devant le regard de ce démon, et n'osait prononcer un seul mot.

-Eh bien, tu restes sans voix ? Tu as finis de jacasser comme une pie ?

-Quoi ? Moi je jacasse comme une pie ?

-Oui et ça me fatigue. J'ai mal au crâne, alors ferme-là !

-Tu pourrais le dire gentiment.

-T'as quelque chose à redire ?

-Très bien, je me tais puisque je te dérange tant que ça, je ne dirais plus un mot.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui ! Alors pousses-toi ! Et ne viens pas te plaindre si c'est trop silencieux.

Kyo retira ses mains permettant à Yuya de s'éloigner de lui et la regarda amusé.

-Pff, tu ne tiendras pas cinq minutes avant d'ouvrir ta grande bouche.

-Tu paris ?

En colère, la mine renfrognée, Yuya reprit sa marche dans ce couloir qui paraissait interminable, suivie d'un Kyo dont le visage s'éclairait à chaque pas. N'importe qui voyant un tel regard aurait deviné que cet homme préparait un mauvais coup, mais lequel ?

Ils marchèrent durant dix longues minutes pendant lesquelles aucun mot ne fut prononcé pour le plus grand plaisir de Kyo. Mais il fallait qu'il le fasse, c'était plus fort que lui. Il avait conscience qu'elle se mettrait probablement à hurler, mais il devait le faire. Pour qu'elle perde ce stupide pari.

Alors sans un bruit, il se glissa dans son dos, et se collant contre elle, il plaqua une main sur ses fesses l'empoignant violemment, et de son autre main fit tomber son kimono sous sa poitrine attrapant un de ses seins qu'il se mit à malaxer riant à gorge déployée.

Sa victoire ne se fit pas attendre, Yuya se mit aussitôt à brailler sortant son pistolet et tirant à la volée.

-Kyo ! Espèce d'imbécile, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Pfff, trop facile. T'es vraiment nulle.

-Hein ?

-Ton pari. Tu l'as perdu. Fille stupide.

-Quoi ? C'est moi la fille stupide ?

-En plus d'être bête, t'es sourde ?

-Et toi tu n'es qu'un voyou alcoolique au sale caractère, en plus d'être un sadique.

-Et alors ? Ca te pose un problème ?

Sur ce, il se détourna d'elle, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres, et reprit sa route laissant une Yuya surprise et blasée. Elle s'était faite avoir, et en beauté en plus. Honteuse et enragée d'avoir perdu ce pari, elle rangea son arme, et réajusta sa tenue lui laissant prendre de l'avance. Raah ! Cet homme la rendait folle, elle ne le supportait plus. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se montre toujours aussi exaspérant ?

Quand elle jugea bon de se remettre également en marche, elle fit à peine deux pas qu'une fulgurante explosion se produisit devant elle, créant un trou de plusieurs mètres de profondeur sur trois mètres de large la séparant définitivement de Kyo. Elle fut projetée tel un fétu de paille par le souffle, s'écrasant violemment contre un mur.

Kyo se retourna brusquement, se mettant à courir en direction de l'explosion, inquiet pour sa planche à pain, la main sur son tenro, prêt à dégainer. Alors son cœur rata un battement quand il aperçut le corps fragile de son serviteur numéro un, de l'autre côté, adossée contre un mur, son visage en sang, sa jambe gauche blessée recouverte également de cette substance visqueuse. Elle était cependant consciente.

Mais ce qui troubla le plus Kyo, ne fut pas ses blessures aussi importantes soient-elles, mais son visage marquant l'effroi, où deux grands yeux couleurs émeraudes regardaient traumatisés, quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Elle tendait le bras, pointant du doigt ce qu'elle voyait devant elle, et tentant de se redresser elle bafouilla :

-Comment ? Pourquoi ?

D'où il était, Kyo ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait tant choquer la chasseuse de prime. Pour cela il dut s'approcher tout près du précipice causé par l'explosion et regarda au-dehors. Un homme enveloppé d'une cape, se tenait sur un toit, observant Yuya, une étrange expression dans les yeux. Le démon vit ses lèvres bouger et sa voix se fit entendre.

-Yuya Shiina… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ce nom me rend nostalgique.

Hein ! Mais qui était-il ? Et pourquoi connaissait-il Yuya ? Kyo ne sentait aucune aura se dégager de cet homme, mais il restait méfiant observant attentivement la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Un homme étrange et une jeune fille blessée se dévisageaient sans bouger.

Kyo ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, et ne savait quelle réaction adopter. Il vit Yuya se relever avec beaucoup de difficultés et avancer devant elle, ses yeux ne pouvant quitter cet homme. Mais les paroles qu'elle prononça le déroutèrent quelque peu, réalisant enfin la situation.

-Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Grand-frère Nozomu…

Son frère ? N'était-il pas censé être mort ? Kyoshiro l'avait pourtant tué. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Avait-il été ressuscité ? Pourquoi ? Que préparaient les Mibu ?

Kyo cessa de se poser toutes ces questions quand il remarqua que Yuya progressait vers cet individu ne voyant absolument pas le précipice. Zut ! Lui était de l'autre côté et ne pouvait l'empêcher d'avancer. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il fallait qu'il saute. Il recula de quelques pas afin de prendre de l'élan, et au moment où il allait s'élancer, il vit Nozomu adresser un sourire à Yuya avant de disparaître.

-Nous nous reverrons, Shiina Yuya…

-Noooonn ! Grand-frère, reviens !

Hurlant le nom de son frère, Yuya se précipitait vers l'abîme. Alors Kyo ne perdit pas une seconde et fonça dans sa direction, sautant agilement, et rattrapa de justesse la chasseuse de prime par la taille, dont une chaussure disparut au fond du gouffre.

Dans sa précipitation ils étaient tous deux tombés à terre, Kyo allongé sur Yuya.

-Raah idiote. Tu ne peux pas faire attention.

Kyo se redressait sur ses coudes, l'air furax, mais son expression changea promptement quand il assista, impuissant, aux larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle regardait Kyo sans le voir, pleurant doucement, du sang recouvrant son visage, le corps inerte.

Il resta plusieurs secondes à l'observer ne pouvant détacher son regard, bouleversé plus que de raison par son chagrin. Mais il se reprit rapidement, se releva et ramassa Yuya, passant une main sous ses genoux et une autre dans son dos. Elle étouffa un cri et son visage se crispa de douleur.

-Aïe ! Ma jambe…

Kyo baissa les yeux sur le membre blessé et constata qu'il était cassé. Mais dans ce cas, comment avait-elle réussi à tenir debout ? Elle était presque parvenu à courir. La volonté permettait parfois la réalisation de choses incroyables. Il examina également sa blessure à la tête qui était peu profonde, mais il leur faudrait rejoindre les autres au plus vite et remettre Yuya aux bons soins d'Akari.

Mais un problème se posait à eux ce trou qu'il avait réussi à passer aisément, pourrait-il de nouveau le franchir, Yuya dans les bras ? Il n'avait pourtant pas le choix, il fallait qu'ils avancent. Rebrousser chemin maintenant ne les mènerait à rien et leur ferait perdre un temps précieux.

Il baissa de nouveau les yeux sur la jolie blonde qui avait cessé de pleurer, mais qui semblait être dans un état second, le regard vide de toute vie fixant un point imaginaire. Prenant sur lui il l'appela doucement.

-Hé, Yuya !

Elle leva lentement les yeux vers lui, étonnée de l'entendre émettre son nom.

-Cramponne-toi ! Ca va secouer.

D'un signe de tête, Kyo lui indiqua le gouffre, et Yuya passa aussitôt ses bras autour de la poitrine de ce dernier, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou sans se faire prier, ce qui déconcerta grandement le démon qui ne s'attendait pas à ça. Néanmoins, cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire, et c'est avec un sourire ravi qu'il vola de nouveau pour atterrir souplement sur ses pieds de l'autre côté.

Sans attendre il se mit à marcher, gardant Yuya dans ses bras qui déjà relevait la tête pour croiser le regard rouge sang d'un Kyo qui souriait vicieusement.

-Alors planche à pain, tu aimes te coller à moi ? Tu es bien entreprenante.

Cherchant à provoquer intentionnellement la colère de la chasseuse de prime, afin de la sortir de son inertie, il se prépara à l'entendre hurler. Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Au contraire, elle le regardait, un léger sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres, les yeux encore humides, soutenant son regard de feu.

-Kyo ! Comment ? Mon grand frère…

Le démon détourna les yeux allant fixer devant lui un point fictif, se questionnant lui-même sur ce qui s'était déroulé devant eux. Il était dans l'incapacité de lui apporter les réponses qu'elle attendait, détestant la voir dans cet état de souffrance. Se bornant à garder le silence, il poursuivit son chemin tout en réfléchissant au but que voulait atteindre les Mibu, mais fut vite tiré de ses réflexions par les gémissements de Yuya.

En effet, elle semblait terriblement souffrir, les yeux fermés, le visage crispé de douleur, et Kyo n'avait aucun moyen de la soulager. Vite, il devait se dépêcher. Il se mit alors à courir afin de rejoindre rapidement les autres, mais Yuya ne le supportait pas.

-Non… Arrêtes Kyo ! Haaa !

-Pas le temps de te plaindre planche à pain, on doit retrouver Akari.

-Haaa… Kyo… Haaa… J'ai mal… Mon épaule…

Alors Kyo cessa de courir et adossa Yuya contre un mur afin d'examiner attentivement son corps.

-De quoi parles-tu ? Il n'y a aucune blessure.

-Je…Je crois que je me suis démis l'épaule.

-Pff, t'aurais pu le dire avant.

-Pardon… Pardonne-moi Kyo. Je suis désolée que ça prenne une telle tournure.

De nouvelles larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, et Kyo se redressa pour lui tourner le dos ne supportant plus de la voir pleurer.

-J'aurais dû suivre Akari…Je ne te pose que des problèmes Kyo… Je suis tellement désolée… Pardon d'être si inutile…Tu m'as sauvé du dragon de Shinrei au dépend de ta vie… Et maintenant je te fais encore perdre du temps…Pardon !

Kyo serrait les poings, le regard perdu dans le vide, écoutant les plaintes de Yuya. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Comment le pourrait-il ? Il se retourna pour voir son visage inondé de larmes tenant son épaule droite endolorie. Il s'agenouilla face à elle plongeant son regard rouge sang dans ses beaux yeux verts, et posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Je vais la remettre en place.

-Hein !

Sans un mot de plus, il se rapprocha, passa son bras derrière elle entourant ses épaules, et la plaqua fortement contre lui sa joue posée sur ses cheveux. Trop déboussolée pour réagir, Yuya se laissa faire, mais grogna quand elle sentit la main de Kyo serrer son épaule blessée.

- J'y vais.

Sans réfléchir, Yuya passa son bras valide dans le dos de Kyo s'accrochant fermement à son kimono, fermant les yeux très forts tout en serrant les dents. Alors d'un coup sec, il remit en place son épaule déboitée lui arrachant un hurlement de torture. Il l'a garda un instant dans ses bras quand la main de Yuya accrochée à son kimono tomba. La douleur était telle qu'elle avait perdu connaissance. Il se recula pour observer son visage endormi. Même ce sang n'enlevait rien à sa beauté, mais il ressentit un pincement au cœur quand dans un souffle elle prononça son nom.

-Kyo…. Pardon….

Combien de souffrances devrait-elle encore endurer ? Pourquoi était-elle sans cesse blessée ? Etait-ce une punition ? Il s'était juré de la protéger, mais une fois de plus Yuya se retrouvait dans un état déplorable, cruellement blessée et il n'avait pas le pouvoir de la soigner. Il assistait impuissant à cette souffrance qu'il aurait préféré sienne.

Il se leva emportant Yuya avec lui, se laissant entraîner dans des idées noires, se torturant l'esprit. Il marcha longuement avant qu'elle ne reprenne doucement conscience.

-Grand-Frère…

Baissant la tête, il vit Yuya le regarder avec deux grands yeux brillants semblant le supplier.

-Promets-moi…

-…. ?

-Je t'en supplie ne m'abandonne pas… Je ne veux pas me retrouver à nouveau seule… Je t'aime tant !

-…

-Kyo…

* * *

><p>Suite dans très peu de temps.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

-Je t'en supplie ne m'abandonne pas… Je ne veux pas me retrouver à nouveau seule… Je t'aime tant ! Kyo…

Les yeux de Kyo s'écarquillèrent et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine, son sang ne faisant qu'un tour. Que venait-elle de dire ? Etait-elle lucide, ou nageait-elle en pleine confusion ? Il vit ses yeux se remplirent de nouvelles larmes qui coulèrent rapidement le long de ses joues glissant dans son cou. Elle regardait Kyo sans le voir, son visage n'exprimant que peine et souffrance. Elle toussa, puis referma les yeux se laissant aller contre son torse dans un demi-coma.

Kyo sentait son estomac se serrer, créant en lui un sentiment qu'il n'avait encore jusque là jamais connu. Ces mots que Yuya avait prononcés ne lui étaient pas destinés, il en était persuadé, mais les entendre de sa bouche l'avait quelque peu touché et attendrit. Kyo aux yeux de démon, s'attendrir ? Quel drôle d'idée ! Mais pourtant les faits étaient bien là. Il ne pouvait se mentir à lui-même. Il aurait souhaité, bien plus qu'il ne voudrait l'admettre que ce « je t'aime » lui soit adressé. Mais pourquoi ? Tenait-il tant à cette fille ? Il grimaça quand il entendit une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffler que oui, et bien plus encore être prêt à mourir pour elle n'était pas considéré comme un acte anodin.

Toutefois, il ne voulait pas se sentir dépendant d'une femme, mais il ne pouvait nier que depuis leur rencontre, bons nombres d'événements avaient eut lieu, entrainant son lot de rencontres, de combats, et de bons moments passés tous ensemble grâce à une seule personne. Yuya ! Cette fille avait fait ressurgir son côté humain, troublée son cœur, et créer un lien qu'il ne souhaitait pas voir disparaître.

De plus, de grands et valeureux guerriers s'étaient joint à eux, espérant rendre ce monde meilleur et soutenir Kyo dans sa quête, chacun aimant à sa façon la jeune chasseuse de prime.

Mais de son côté, éprouvait-elle quelconque sentiment à son égard ? Kyo avait l'habitude de voir les femmes tomber à ses pieds le suppliant de passer du temps avec elles, de les emmener au paradis le temps d'une nuit, mais pas elle, pas cette fille. Elle était tellement différente. Elle ne s'était jamais laissé faire, repoussant sans cesse ses assauts sexuels, lui hurlant dessus et l'insultant de démon alcoolique pervers et menaçant de le tuer. Pourtant, jusque là, elle l'avait sans cesse encouragé, s'inquiétant pour lui plus que de raison à chacun de ses combats, apeurée quand il était blessé, mais toujours confiante. Elle croyait en lui plus que n'importe qui et il le savait. Cette fille était désormais pour lui une personne essentielle dans sa vie et dont il n'accepterait jamais d'être séparé.

Mais pourquoi se prenait-il autant la tête avec ce genre de pensées ? Ca ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Il grogna d'exaspération secouant la tête, mais oublia bien vite son agacement quand il aperçut de la lumière, et qu'il déboucha sur une immense cour au bout de laquelle se trouvait la fameuse entrée du palais du yin et du yang.

Il avança méfiant, regardant tout autour de lui, ne ressentant aucune présence, aucune aura. Il n'y avait personne, et cela lui semblait anormal. Aucun ennemi, mais pas non plus d'amis. Le reste de la bande manquait à l'appel. Mais peu importe, il ne pouvait franchir cette porte, seul, avec Yuya blessée dans les bras. Cela était bien trop risqué. Ennemis ou pas, il allait devoir patienter ici, dans cette cour, attendant qu'Akari et les autres les rejoignent.

Il alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin contre un mur, gardant Yuya contre lui, son dos et sa tête reposant contre une de ses jambes repliée. Elle était toujours inconsciente et malgré lui, il passa une main sur son visage, écartant ses mèches de cheveux qui lui collaient à la peau, mais la retira rapidement au son de la voix de la chasseuse de prime.

-Kyo… Kyo… Non… Ne me laisse pas… Kyo… Tu ne peux pas, tu n'as pas le droit… Je t'en supplie ! Ne meurs pas !

Elle semblait toujours en plein délire, mais ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement, comme si elle se réveillait après un terrible cauchemar, la respiration haletante. Elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite deux yeux couleurs rubis posés sur elle, bien trop imprégnée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre dans son rêve mais la douleur de sa jambe la ramena à la réalité. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, rencontrant le regard de Kyo qui la gardait toujours contre lui. Elle lui offrit un de ses plus beaux sourires visiblement soulagée de le voir.

-Kyo ! Tu es là !

Il ne répondit pas, se bornant à la regarder de manière inexpressive. Il ne tenait pas à lui montrer son inquiétude et laisser transparaître la moindre once d'émotion qui aurait pu le trahir. Alors Yuya commença à parler, la voix légère où perçaient la tristesse et la douleur.

-Mon frère… ce n'était pas lui n'est-ce pas ?

-Non !

-Alors pourquoi est-il apparu devant moi…. Pourquoi a-t-il prononcé mon nom ?

-J'en sais rien.

-Il est mort devant mes yeux, tué par Kyoshiro.

Kyo baissa la tête fermant les yeux.

-Je me suis retrouvée seule… Depuis ce jour, je suis seule…

Il posa à nouveau ses yeux sur elle s'attendant à la voir de nouveau pleurer, mais elle continua son petit discours, sûre de ses paroles, comme si elle ne ressentait plus la douleur.

-Kyo ! J'ai fait un étrange rêve. En vérité, c'était un cauchemar dans lequel tu perdais la vie, tué par un homme. Je n'ai pas vu le visage de ton assassin, mais ce que j'ai ressenti était la même chose qu'il y a quatre ans. Un sentiment de frayeur et d'horreur la sensation d'étouffer, de vouloir disparaître et mourir.

Cela expliquait les paroles qu'elle avait formulées avant de se réveiller. Un sourire passa sur son visage dur. Même en rêve elle s'inquiétait pour lui.

-Kyo ! Je ne veux plus revivre ça, alors promets-moi de ne pas mourir. !

-Pfff, tu sais à qui tu parles planche à pain ? Je suis Kyo aux de démon, personne ne peut me vaincre.

Un sourire illumina sa frimousse, et elle ferma de nouveau les yeux, l'esprit apaisé par les paroles de Kyo. Elle était dans ses bras depuis un long moment déjà, et cela semblait ne lui poser aucun problème. Elle se sentait si fatiguée et si abattue que plus rien ne lui importait, ne ressentant aucun embarras. Bien au contraire, être dans les bras de cet homme qu'elle considérait désormais comme la personne la plus importante dans sa vie était un réel réconfort, et malgré ses terribles blessures dont elle ne se plaindrait pas, elle se sentait bien et en sécurité.

Mais où étaient-ils ? Pourquoi restaient-ils assis à cet endroit ?

-Où sommes-nous ?

-Devant les portes du palais.

-Oh ! Nous avons finalement emprunté la bonne porte. J'imagine la tête des autres.

Kyo ne répondit pas, mais afficha un sourire victorieux.

-Kyo ! Pourquoi ne pas les franchir dans ce cas?

-Idiote, je ne vais pas passer les portes avec une fille blessée dans les bras.

Yuya garda un instant le silence se sentant coupable puis lança d'une voix tremblante.

-Alors laisse-moi ici ! Je ne veux plus être un poids pour toi.

Kyo sourit de nouveau et détourna la tête.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi !

-Mais Kyo, tu dois avancer pour retrouver ton corps le plus rapidement possible avant que les quatre Sages et l'ex Roi Rouge ne s'en empare et l'utilise. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, ça va aller. Je tiendrais le coup en attendant les autres. Alors vas-y !

-Non !

-Mais…

-N'as-tu pas dis toi-même que tu ne voulais pas que je te laisse.

-Hein ?

-Tu parles dans ton sommeil planche à pain. Tu m'as supplié de ne pas t'abandonner, et tu t'accrochais désespérément à moi. Une vraie furie.

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je n'ai jamais fait une telle chose.

Yuya était bien trop faible pour le frapper malgré sa terrible envie, mais remarqua bien vite que Kyo ne faisait que la taquiner une fois de plus quand elle aperçut un sourire fugace passer sur ses lèvres. Elle se calma bien vite, et devait reconnaître qu'il avait raison. Elle refusait que Kyo l'abandonne, mais elle ne voulait pas se montrer égoïste. Il avait tant fait pour elle. Et elle ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour lui ? A part lui poser des problèmes.

-Merci Kyo !

Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire en guise de remerciement auquel il répondit par un simple « pfff » tout en détournant la tête, ses yeux allant se planter dans ceux d'un homme recouvert d'une cape, qu'il n'avait pas entendu, ni sentit approcher. Pourquoi ?

Sans laisser le temps à Yuya de comprendre, il passa un bras dans son dos, lui souleva légèrement les jambes et la ramena derrière lui l'adossant au mur. Celle-ci le regardait, intriguée, mais non moins inquiète, devant le visage tendu de Kyo mais comprit très vite la raison de son empressement quand elle croisa à son tour le regard noir de l'homme qui se trouvait face à eux à quelques mètres de là.

-Gr…Grand frère Nozomu.

-Yuya Shiina, on se croise de nouveau. Ton nom me rend nostalgique. Pourquoi ? Quel lien as-tu avec moi ?

-Grand frère, tu ne te souviens de rien ?

Un long silence s'installa suite à cette interrogation. Nozomu observait sans bouger cette jeune fille qui l'intriguait tant, plongeant son regard noir dans les grands yeux émeraude qui s'étaient écarquillés de surprise. Il tentait vainement de comprendre pourquoi il se sentait si mélancolique, oubliant la présence de Kyo qui ne le lâchait pas du regard.

Yuya tenta de se relever malgré sa jambe cassée, mais Kyo plaça un bras devant elle lui interdisant tout mouvement.

-Cet homme n'est pas ton frère !

-Hein ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Kyo ? Bien sur que c'est mon frère.

Sans répondre, Kyo se leva et avança d'un pas protégeant Yuya de son corps. Peu importe qui était l'homme en face de lui, il ressentait une certaine hostilité se dégager de lui, et ne le laisserait pas approcher de la chasseuse de prime. Alors voulant rompre le silence qui devenait oppressant et détourner l'attention de ce type qui ne cessait d'observer Yuya, Kyo parla haut et fort.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Ce que je veux ?

Cette question eut le mérite de lui faire changer d'expression et il ferma les yeux un instant comme s'il cherchait la réponse à fournir. Il les rouvrit brutalement, laissant place à un regard diabolique et lâcha simplement.

-Vous tuer bien sur !

Kyo ne broncha pas, mais Yuya, bouleversée, n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son frère qui avait toujours était si gentil ne pouvait dire ce genre de chose, c'était impossible. Cependant, elle ne pouvait ignorer ces yeux menaçants où la haine et la rage brûlaient. Alors son visage changea, faisant apparaître une horrible cicatrice autour de son œil gauche, et elle comprit que cet homme n'était plus son frère qu'elle avait tant aimé, mais Nobunaga, un monstre sortit des enfers pour détruire le monde et prendre le pouvoir.

Il hurla si fort qu'elle sentit son sang se glacer et tout son corps de figer de terreur. Elle avait terriblement peur, mais Kyo se tenait près d'elle sur le qui-vive enrageant de voir une nouvelle fois son plus grand ennemi renaître.

-Non ! Grand frère Nozomu !

-Tais-toi ! Je suis Oda Nobunaga, le maître des enfers !

-Te revoilà sale monstre…

-Kyo, comme promis, je suis là pour te tuer. Tu vas payer. Toi et cette femme répugnante allaient mourir par mes mains.

-Je t'attends Nobunaga, je te tuerais autant de fois qu'il le faut.

Tous deux se mirent en position sortant leurs sabres de leurs fourreaux prêts à un sanglant combat, mais Yuya ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Trouvant le courage et la force de se relever, serrant les dents, grimaçant de douleur, elle s'approcha de Kyo qui ne prêtait plus attention à elle depuis que Nobunaga avait ouvert la bouche, et se posta juste devant lui les bras en croix comme pour le protéger.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais imbécile ? Ne reste pas là !

-Non Kyo ! Je ne bougerais pas.

Elle avait craché ces mots presque méchamment fixant Nobunaga, les yeux remplis de colère et de peur. Non ! Kyo et son frère ne pouvaient se battre, ils n'en avaient pas le droit, elle ne le voulait pas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait cette fille ? Elle veut mourir la première ?

-Nobunaga, je t'interdis de la toucher !

-Ha oui ! Hé bien c'est ce qu'on va voir. A moi démons célestes…

Il leva le bras bien haut prêt à trancher l'importune, mais son geste fut soudain arrêté au son de la voix de la chasseuse de prime qui hurlait les yeux remplis de nouvelles larmes de rage.

-Arrête grand frère ! Je ne veux plus voir mourir des personnes qui me sont chères !

Un déclic se produisit chez chacun des deux hommes pendant que Yuya se laissait tomber à terre ne tenant plus sur sa jambe blessée. Nobunaga ne parvenait plus à prononcer un seul mot luttant mentalement contre Nozomu qui l'empêchait de tuer cette fille, alors que Kyo stoppa net son mouvement surprit par les mots de la jolie blonde. Il se tenait prêt à affronter son adversaire, et avança pour écarter Yuya, mais s'arrêta quand il l'entendit parler.

-Grand frère, si jamais tu fais du mal à Kyo je ne te le pardonnerai pas. Même si je t'adore, je ne pourrais te le pardonner alors je t'en prie reviens à toi !

-La…la ferme ! Tais-toi ! Il réagit à ta voix… hm…hm…hm…Raah arrête !

-Grand frère Nozomu, je sais que tu es là et que tu m'entends. Baisse ton sabre et reprends tes esprits. Je t'interdis de tuer Kyo ! Car Kyo m'a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois et c'est quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup pour moi. Je t'aime grand frère, mais Kyo je… je l'aime encore plus que toi… alors je t'en prie ne lui fais pas de mal !

Honteuse de ces paroles, Yuya baissa la tête et versa quelques larmes. Elle sentait le regard brûlant de Kyo posé sur son dos. Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche sans qu'elle puisse l'en empêcher. Pourtant elle ne regrettait rien. Elle aimait Kyo, et qu'il le sache ou non, ne changerait rien à ses sentiments pour lui.

-Yu…Yuya ! Pardon !

Relevant la tête elle vit Nobunaga baisser son arme et la cicatrice disparaître.

-Pardonne-moi Yuya ! Je suis un bien mauvais grand frère. Je ne te cause que du chagrin.

-Grand frère Nozomu…tu as retrouvé la mémoire !

-Pardonne-moi Yuya, je suis désolée que tu te sois retrouvée mêlée à tout ça.

Il recula de plusieurs pas son sabre se balançant à son côté.

-Je vais me retirer avant que Nobunaga ne réapparaisse. Yuya, n'oublies pas que quoiqu'il arrive je t'aime, et je ne m'en fais pas pour toi. Tu n'es plus seule. Adieu !

-Non… Grand frère Nozumu… Reviens, ne pars pas !

Yuya avait crié ces mots, mais Nozomu avait déjà disparu. Elle resta pantelante, frappant le sol de ses poings où de grosses larmes s'écrasaient sur ses mains, et ne sentit pas Kyo s'approcher d'elle se penchant pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Elle leva la tête pour tomber dans son regard rouge sang lisant une expression indéchiffrable.

-Arrête de chialer planche à pain ! Ca te rend encore plus moche.

-Hein ! Mais Kyo…

-Ahhh quoi ! Tu te prends la tête pour ton frère ? On le reverra bientôt de toute façon et on avisera à ce moment là.

-Oui tu as raison.

Elle lui adressa un léger sourire mais se souvint aussitôt des paroles qu'elle avait prononcées un peu plus tôt. Elle sentit le rouge l'envahir et le voyant Kyo se mit à rire.

-Alors planche à pain, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi tu rougis ?

-Hein ! Mais heu… Pour rien, pour rien…

Elle baissa les yeux ne pouvant supporter davantage le regard de Kyo, et tritura nerveusement la manche de son kimono. Pourtant elle devait assumer ses paroles et aller de l'avant quitte à ce qu'il se moque d'elle. Elle se força alors à affronter le démon afin de lui avouer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle n'en pouvait plus de se taire et de jouer la comédie.

Kyo la regardait sans bouger, sans parler, attendant un quelconque signe ou mot de sa part, satisfait de l'embarras qu'il lui causait. N'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle l'aimait ? Ces paroles l'avaient chamboulé le touchant en plein cœur, appréciant ce sentiment de bien être qui l'avait imprégné tout entier suite à cette déclaration.

-Kyo ! Je…je… C'est la vérité ! Kyo, je t'aime et je ne veux plus te voir souffrir. Je ne veux plus que tu combattes en risquant ta vie, je ne le supporte plus.

Elle avait parlé très vite de peur de ne pas réussir à parler du tout, et tentant d'assumer pleinement ses paroles elle s'approcha de lui posant ses lèvres sur les siennes fermant très fort les yeux, priant pour qu'il ne la repousse pas en riant très fort. Les yeux agrandis par la surprise et la satisfaction, Kyo se laissa faire et alla même plus loin. Il passa sa main derrière la tête de Yuya et appuya davantage sa bouche contre la sienne. Alors seulement il la relâcha pour passer un bras dans son dos et l'autre sous ses jambes la soulevant de terre.

-Hé bien planche à pain, tu sais ce que ça signifie ?

-Comment ça ?

-Quand tu seras guéris et que j'aurais retrouvé mon vrai corps je te ferais des trucs encore plus terribles.

Yuya avala sa salive difficilement et pâlit à ces mots. Est-ce que cela signifiait que le démon avait des sentiments pour elle ? Elle n'oserait jamais lui poser la question, mais le regard qu'il posa sur elle l'espace d'une seconde, fut si tendre qu'elle crût défaillir et cela dissipa tous ses doutes.

Elle sortit de sa rêverie quand elle entendit des voix se chamaillant, et tourna la tête pour apercevoir Tigre Rouge, Akari et les autres qui se dirigeaient vers eux leur faisant de grands signes.

-C'est pas trop tôt, ils ont mis le temps. Mais bon faut pas trop leur en demander, ils ne sont que des sous-fifres après tout qui n'égaleront jamais leur maître.

Yuya le regarda heureuse de voir son démon si content, mais déchanta bien vite.

- Estime-toi heureuse, tu vas pouvoir de nouveau marcher seule. Manque plus qu'à retrouver mon corps et je te montrerai ce qu'il en coûte de tomber amoureuse de Kyo aux yeux de démon.

Il lui adressa un sourire carnassier qui fit frémir la chasseuse de prime et alla à la rencontre de la bande.

Décidément, Kyo était un être hors du commun, froid et pervers, faisant peur et parlant peu, mais Yuya voyait bien au-delà de ses défauts, et se surprit honteuse à espérer que Kyo tienne sa promesse.

* * *

><p>Voilà, ce n'était qu'en fait une toute petite fic. J'espère que vous avez malgré tout aimé. Merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé une review.<p> 


End file.
